herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nailixxz
(For more information on Nailixxz that isn't listed here, proceed to her Villains Fanon Wiki page.) Nailixxz (Pronounced identical to "Nails"), a Spicivore from a cult of savages who she believes were abandoned on Earth and left to die, thus leading to most of her groups's savage nature. Her intelligence, however, did not drop as the years went by, thus she began utilizing makeshift weapons to her advantage. Her primary crime against her own "clan" is that before other females showed up and joined them, she and one other were one of the few females present, but Nailixxz didn't agree with the seemingly mindless males trying to approach her. She apparently showed violent traits as a result of this, believing her own former clan had devolved into nothing but savages as a result, to the point she tries everything she is capable of to try and exterminate them and escape from Earth, back to one of her own species's colonies elsewhere in the depths of space. Appearance Nailixxz is no different from a typical Spicivore in terms of looks, being approximately 5'09" in height, and being fairly light weight at around 192.3 lbs when considering her height and strength. Her hands are not built to suit human-made tools, so she's usually grasping a large stick of sorts, with a giant nail attached to it to serve as a primitive melee weapon. Her appearance doesn't gain any significant attributes to make her notable right away, but when she's first seen, she has four bullet holes in her chest with a bit of stained blood from the bleeding of the wound. Apparently these bullet scars have been around for at least two centuries. Due to the fact she has little to no physical differences between a Male specimen of her species (the only obvious one being a wider build), she can't easily be pointed out as a female right away among humans who see her, and her immense vocal abilities as a Spicivore means her dialogue can easily sound rather masculine. Powers/Abilities As a Spicivore, she is Omnivorous in nature, she can fly in the air at agile speeds, she can turn invisible, and she is intelligent enough to utilize makeshift weaponry. Technically her entire species is supposed to be intelligent, but individuals of the Tribal Cult tend to have very low IQ by their standards. Nailixxz's own IQ, however, is ranked up at the highest of any individual who was ever in the Tribal Cult. Naturally her intelligence caused issues with her clan, due to how the fact she was using weapons gave away how intelligent they really were, and the fact she could potentially learn to communicate with humans and flush out her former clan. Another ability in regards to her vocals is the ability to create an earsplitting noise that resembles a Tornado Siren in sound, but becomes extremely painful to the human ear after a few seconds of continiously making the sound. In addition, when communicating in Spicivore language, she and others like her sound like insects and birds heard more commonly during the night. Her immense vocal abilities are not to be underestimated. Her tone and pitch can vary extremely; she can either use an extremely high pitch sound to cause humans to collapse from pain, or alter the tone and pitch of her voice to actually fool lie detectors into believing she's telling the truth. Most of the times, though, she's rather silent about her vocal abilities, as for a majority of the story, she's incapable of actually speaking English, but she CAN, on the other hand, actually write English in letters using a proper device capable of fitting into her oddly shaped hands and actually be capable of holding it properly to write with, which leads to another clue that she's more intelligent than she initially lets on. She also, apparently, know some basic sign language, though it may be a coincidence due to similar tactics being how she originally communicated with her own clan in the first place. Personality/Behavior Compared to the rest of her clan, who utilize their claws and fangs as weaponry, she relies on a makeshift Axe-type weapon, at least for the beginning of the story, and she does not like to generally be associated with the sheer brutality of her clan members. She is apparently responsible for Sizrzenz's death, but this isn't confirmed outright. She generally has a hatred for Captain Sirryu, but she's only known about him via rumors, and the only reason she hates him is because she feels that Sirryu is the real monster out of everyone she knows, and that by Sirryu's indifference towards cults like the one she originated from, he effectively left them to die on a planet that was ill-suited for them to return to their own civilization. As a Spicivore, her affinity towards humans is questionable at best, since she did in fact once take part in killing them before, but now dislikes the idea once her increasing intelligence had proven to be more rebellious to her own clan as a result. When interrogated by the humans after they learn she's intelligent and capture her and put her in a police station (After he clan had already effectively abandoned her), she is asked several questions. For some odd reason, when asked about her gender, she replied saying she is a Male. Possibly this is because of two reasons. One, she didn't want to be viewed as a female due to her own personality and due to what savage looks she got from the males of her former clan because of originally being one of only two females present. Two, the more likely option, is that she still had some respect for the clan, and that she chose to hide her gender as to avoid giving away a breeding population of others just like her existing on Earth, so she chose to lie and say she was a male on purpose to fool the humans onto a false trail. Death by Dogma Even as a heroic character by the time Dogma awakens, she is destroyed alongside the rest of her species due to her race's leader being considered a demon of sorts by Dogma, and thus destroyed her entire species as a result, his own logic thinking all of them were a race of demons thanks to her former leader. Category:Aliens Category:Anti-Hero Category:Bullied Heroes Category:Bully Slayers Category:Creepypasta Heroes Category:Depowered Heroes Category:Determinators Category:Cursing Heroes Category:Mysterious Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Sequel Heroes Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Mature Category:Article stubs Category:Gender-Confused Heroes Category:Heroes who can't talk Category:Big Good Category:Internet Heroes Category:Defenders Category:Bond Creators Category:Pure of Heart Category:Bond Protectors Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Muscular Heroes Category:Shiramu-Kuromu Characters Category:Heroic Bastards Category:The Atoner Category:Silicon Based Life Category:Reptiles Category:Imaginary Creatures Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Dinosaurs Category:False Antagonist Category:False Protagonist